Futanari Toriel
by youngmilkyfutaboi
Summary: To say the least, Toriel had a special gift. These are her adventures with it.
1. Chapter 1

"Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians confined the monsters to the Underground using a magic barrier."

Asgore was a simple man. Son of the royal family and early king due to his father's sudden succumbing to illness. Though all of the troubles, he wasn't bothered. Royal balls, however, were like baths for him, cleaning him of his troubles. It was there, at that ball, that king Asgore first laid his eyes on Toriel. He obviously had a reason for it, she was plump, not fat, and had excellent taste in clothing. Beside her great looks, she danced extremely well. Obviously a dame like this would catch the king's educated eyes. Both danced and were clearly mad in love after various conversations. Everything escalated when the dame showed signs of sexual attraction towards the young blonde man, and the feeling was reciprocate. Both headed off to the royal family's chambers, specifically to Asgore's bathroom. Some would say he was ahead of his time when the topic was sex. The calm and polite young man soon got adventurous, sealing his partner's mouth with intense kisses, until they were eventually his. Toriel was not different, everything was exactly the same as he did with many other women before, except for when he fiercely grabbed her crotch.

He felt something. It was long, it was soft and it pleased Toriel to the point of extensively moaning. After a while of guessing just what she could be hiding, he took her robes off her and, after her bra, her panties. The woman was nude, and then he saw: it was a... penis? How? It couldn't be one of those cheap, mesmerizing ones he'd heard about in his youth, where women who wanted to go against everything would resort to. Her "jewels" were fit for a man. Her balls were like little peaches and the scepter was naturally uncut and surprisingly long. Toriel was, to put it in a vulgar way, "hung". It was long and fat. A whopping 10 inches flaccid. How did she manage to hide all that? How did she manage to get all that? Luckily, the king was definitely humbled by her size, as his stood at a menacing 9. The surprised man just spouted a miserable "Huh..." before he started to play with it. Toriel was going insane with all that touching, yet she couldn't nor didn't want to stop him from continue to pull her foreskin up and down, as she drifted off into the story her mother carefully told her about what she had.

Though it may not have looked like it, Toriel did not come from the richest family. Her mother worked hard and did not earn much. In an escape from stress, she lied down with a man once. After the horrible discovery of her pregnancy, he quickly fled, and left her to suffer alone. As if that wasn't enough, due to a strange condition in her uterus, her baby could have some sort of defect. Toriel had a decently healthy birth, though all the signs pointed at her being a female, her penis was clearly visible, leading all in the room to believe she was a boy. She lived a normal childhood, though her mother found it extremely strange when her "boy" started showing obviously female traits. She was in awe when she found out she had male organs and a female body at childhood. In cases where the genital is in some way affected, it pretty much renders them unusable. She had a perfect dick though, and she obviously didn't have the money to perform a surgery to turn her little monster back to normal, so she just told a young Tori to never show it nor talk about it. Eventually she just got used to having a penis. She lived a normal life as a girl, just hiding her secret. She knew she would be put down or shamed for her "gift". Her little organ, funnily enough, was anything but little. As mentioned before, it grew unusually large. Only equine looking monsters or lucky men had that kind of size. Her group of friends at her school were more than enough for information about sex. She heard about various things, such as how to "do it", fetishes, masturbation (she still needs to thank them for that information to relieve all of that sexual tension in her age with her "odd aspect"), you name it. One particularly funny story she remembers was when the matter was size. The average was about 4.5 for 15 year olds. Larger boys jumped in happiness for their size, the largest was something like 5,4. She kept quiet, but at home she measured her weapon to discover...6,2 inches! It was even a mystery to her on how she could hide it. It only grew more from there, currently at 20 years of age with a specific total of 10.4 inches flaccid, 12.8 erect. She could humble any man with that thing.

All her daydreaming was cut short by a rush of pleasure to her member. She moaned loud when she reached her orgasm. By that time the monarch was performing fellatio on her. He savoured her penis slowly, beautifully. He took his time with it. Every single bit of her cock and balls was not left untasted by Asgore, who had taken his clothes off while she drifted off into thought. Her semen was dense and milky, creamy, it tasted amazing. Like a weird kind of milk. The powerful aryan figure in front of her smiled. He was not the buffest, but his body was extremely well built. Not completely shaven, but taken care of, blonde, large and uncut. Asgore was big in both sizes. 15.7 inches became a powerful 19.4 when erect. Speaking of which, if it were not for its human glans, it would be classified as a literal horse penis. A strange medial ring was present. It even frightened the pleased figure in front of him. After a while of staring at each other, he said:

"A girl with perfectly functioning and well sized male parts, haven't heard that one before..."

"..."

Toriel stood in silence. Would he tell everyone? Would he tell anyone? Would he kick her out of the building and/or kill her for being such an unholy paradox? The answer was no to all of them. He looked happier than his usual passive and polite looks. He grabbed her jewels once again, and muttered to her.

"I finally found what I was looking for. Don't worry and don't plan to do anything, I want you to stay with me. Now calm down, because we're definitely not done here."

He left her now erect dick alone and proceeded to pick her up. The royal chambers were all theirs, after all, no one would bother the monarch. He was restrained, but he had an incomparable wrath. He did not even have to do anything physical, like torture. A single minute with him was enough to make any being comply. He took her to his room, a beautiful and spaced room with a marvelous bed in it. He gently put the "shemale" on his bed, then proceeded to grab a couple of lubrificant and oil. Using his strong hands he spread oil all over Toriel's gorgeous nude body, not leaving one bit dry. After that, he lubed her precious penis, trying to please her while doing so and visibly being sucessful. After that, he wandered off into uncharted territory: her anus. Toriel was an attractive woman, but we all know she refrained from sex by fear. He carefully circled her asshole with lube, sometimes teasing her by shoving only the tip of his finger in there. He left her mad, but it was all going to be worth it. She lied there, completely nude and wet, her butthole and cock lubed up and facing Asgore teasingly. His large member approached the anus like a finger would to an eyeball to scratch it. Both parts touched. It was finally time for her devirginizing.

He went in and it felt wonderful for both. The ruler wasn't a coward for all his politeness, he went all in. What most women would find painful felt shocking and pleasureful for the goat that stood there, fucked. The first thrust wasn't all. He continued to pound her, again and again. Her prostate was getting torn to pieces and she was loving it. Her dick went back and forth and back and forth and back and forth... His dick went in and out and in and out and in and out... It was insane. It was nothing like she had ever experienced, it was paradisiac. Both penises were large and at their peak size. It was stunning, it was dirty, it was new, it was like nothing she had ever experienced, and it was so wrong. She couldn't take any more of it. Both of them were sweating and wet. After a solid half hour in a steady pace, they were ready. With one last thrust, Asgore went inside of her and came all he had to come for what felt like his entire life. Her prostate couldn't take it any longer, she forcibly but deliciously came. His milk filled her deep inside while hers spread over his bed. He didn't care, for he licked the sheets in desire for more.

After about ten mintutes of recovering, he looked at her. She was looking at him with a curious but relaxed stare. That silence was blissful, for all the profanity that happened in the room. Toriel broke it with a question to him:

"Hey, can I show you something?"

He nodded.

"OK... Open my butt."

Asgore turned her around and got on top of her. With his strong hands, he opened up her buttcheeks. The view was wonderful: Her virgin anus, now ravaged and creamy and her beautiful penis. He didn't find anything out of the now usual. She then told him to look around her testicles. After a short while, he found a... Vagina? "What more could this girl have for me?" Asgore thought.

"What now?"

"Finish your job."

The educated man was confused? "How?". After opening it up a bit, he found out she still had her hymen. She wanted him to break her. Asgore did it without looking back in fear with his finger. She grunted a little bit, and both sinners laid down, contemplating what they did .


	2. Chapter 2

Even though her behind was in shreds of pleasure, never had Toriel slept that well in a long time. When she closed her tired eyes in the night before it felt cathartic. She could have orgasmed for a third time that night. She had a wonderful, colorful dream, yet she couldn't remember anything. The gifted girl woke to a wonderful scene, the wonderful blonde monarch, Asgore, playing with her ass. He went to town on her asshole and pussy, be it through fingering or through oral. It was only a while until he memorized the tastes of her genitals and anus. It felt so good. The pleasure was so sweet and gentle. He was so good with these things. She just couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Mmh...oh...ah! mmmm..."

She came without him even having to touch her penis, completely hands-free. It felt wonderful, like the other times she came with Asgore. Her semen tasted like something else. It was high class but lustful. To add insult to injury, the aryan man kept his finger inside of her, repeatedly pouding her sore prostate. "Again?" She thought. In the midst of all that sex, both got closer and held themselves in a kiss, his finger still deep in her boypussy...er, dickgirl pussy? It didn't matter for both of them. In her head, a doubt popped up.

"I should be going. When should we see eachother again?"

Asgore got up and wiped off all of her wonderful milk that was still stuck to his wonderful body. He said to tell the guards at the front that he wants to see "Toriel", handing her a piece of paper that had been signed by him beforehand.

"Preferably, today."

He said with a calm smile

Both beings hid their wonderful and long dicks in their underwear and dressed with the clothes they had worn on the ball. He guided her out of the palace and told her to be on her way. She went home feeling a thousand emotions, all of them positive. Just what did she feel that night? What kind of man liked people like her? Why is he so good?

She came home to a happy mother pretending not to have worried. All of the questions she asked were answered with short, one word sentences. The one that once gave birth to Toriel finally seemed at rest. She went to her room and tried to immerse herself in a book. She tried to forget him, even for a short while, but she couldn't. She took out her member and placed it between the pages of her book, it was the first time she felt thankful for it. She appreciated her gift. It was beautifully white with a cute pink on the glans, it was very very soft, touching it felt like heaven, she didn't even have to think about size, it's not like she was going to use it to fuck someone one day. Well, that might change with her new found love. The shaft was not the only part she started appreciating, her balls were stunning to her now too. They were like little fruits, hanging around on her ballsack. The scrotum felt like a little bag of joy for her.

The young woman waited like that until the time she deemed fit to go came. Nearing night time. She went to shower, yet she couldn't take her eyes off her nude body. While washing her ass, she wondered if she could slip a finger in there. Just a little part of the finger went in, she couldn't resist to do it more and more. Her fingering her nude self was almost preparation. Oddly enough, she was still flexible for her plump body. She tilted herself the right way and did what most men use for jokes: she sucked herself off. She was lost in mad pleasure just thinking about what that beautiful golden haired man was going to do to her poor little gifted anus. She orgasmed right there, with her long organ inside of her mouth, creaming inside of herself. Tori realized why he was sick for her cum, it tasted amazing. For all the times she was left alone to play with her flesh pole, she never tried swallowing her own seed. When she was done, she put on a more revealing outfit (yet it still didn't blow her cover), kissed her mother the longest goodbye, told her she wasn't staying home for the night and headed for the palace, with the paper in her hand.

The confrontation between the guards was short for her with his signature in hands. She waltzed through rooms until she found the door to the king's chambers. The woman knocked, and his wonderful figure, more handsome than ever, answered. Asgore told Toriel to come in and locked the door as tight as he could so nobody, even the strongest person, couldn't enter. He quickly went in for a kiss, he was very happy to see her again. After the "come in", he said only one thing: "Disrobe, I want to see you nude again". She obliged.

She started removing her clothes until her underwear started showing. Her bulge was a sight to see, Asgore was already turned on, and Toriel was aware. Firstly she removed her bra, showing off her perfect breasts. Round, soft, tender, beautiful and with a pink tip, comparable to her penis. Speaking of which, she was sensually moving down to her underwear before she was stopped with a question. "Do you really want to go through with this?". Without much thinking, she answered "Yes, without a doubt.". That usually wasn't enough for the monarch, yet from the way and infatuation of her voice, that's all he wanted to hear. He grabbed a pair of scissors and approached her. He understood what she wanted. Sternly, he cut her panties out of her legs, exposing the beautiful dick she was born with. She was nude again, and more beautiful than Asgore remembered, almost as if she got younger. The mix of her womanly traits like her round body and her boobs with something as robust and dirty as a long penis would drive any common man wild, but any man with a taste as wonderful as their king wild with lust.

Toriel loved being naked. It was almost like a religious experience for her. Her body breathed, all the clothes that binded her were finally out, especially anything close to her legs. After that night, she grew hate for anything that bound her genitals. She was happy to be free again. Asgore was already in casual attire. He grabbed two cups and a glass of the finest wine in any part of the kingdom. He filled up both of them and the two monsters kissed before sitting down. Toriel's asshole touched the red velvet of her seat, it felt good. Both wandered off into conversations of obsessions, mania, jobs, everything. They had a certain kind of chemistry. A person as shy as Toriel felt like the biggest adult entertainer when she was with the ruler of the kingdom. Bottles of wine piled up by the table, yet both of them were so infatuated with one another it was almost as if they were drinking off a cup without a bottom. At that pojnt, Asgore asked Toriel if she was in any way hungry, she said "Well I could eat".

Asgore was surprisingly a good cook, if only a bit mediocre, which would surprised anyone based on his experiences with baking. They were hilariously catastrophic, burnt pies, foul tasting cakes, etc, but he could handle himself more than well in the kitchen. His food was at least edible. He prepared some weird dish that the nude "woman" that was seated behind couldn't understand. The food was served. It looked oddly built, but tasted great. Toriel looked serious, somewhat ashamed. An odd silence that wasn't present for the last two hours setted in. Both ate reasonably quick, they sat in silence just contemplating each other. She was the one to break the silence again:

"Can I handle the dessert?"

The casually dressed man laughed and let her. She found an apron close to where his chamber's kitchen was. The "shemale" found it a bit odd that he had a kitchen right there, but didn't ask as if it was convenient. She was perplexed by the size of the whole thing, but worked her way around it quick and found the ingredients fast. Asgore quietly and happily observed. The apron could not hide her dick, it was obviously showing her male organs through it, and due to her size, it was not hideable in any way. She was completely nude, she did not put on any clothing since he cut her panties off with the scissors. As a result of that, her back was bare and her beautiful behind was showing. The king smiled when he saw occasional glimpses of Tori's behind appeared. It was easily the most beautiful ass the monarch had ever seen, and he was not unexperienced. Her asscrack, cock and pussy were completely hairless, as the rest of her body, giving off a clean and pure atmosphere. The anus was plain and simple, yet almost as appetizing as the vagina, which was way more subtle. It felt like a dirty little reward for those who managed to find it. And then there was the gift that made her go against nature: her penis. For Asgore, it spoke for itself. It didn't need words.

By that point, he wanted to just grab anything phallic or cylindrical and stuff it up her hole. The king had a giant collection of sex toys that are used to play with his partners, guess they'll belong to someone now. There were big ones, things to make her scream intensively in pleasure, or little ones to stack up inside of her to see her progress before the eventual "murder" of her prostate. He wanted to try everything, yet that wouldn't be enough. He wanted to see her moan with the invasion of her holes, but also wanted the mind-blowing sight of her anus filled to the brim with his cum inside it again. He had an infatuation with liquids. Maybe she'd look better inside a bathtub of normal milk? Or maybe the wine that they drank would look better surrounding her. He had tons of oily liquids he got from various parts of the underground. The lusty Asgore already got a taste of what she'd look like by oiling her up deeply. He also loved honey. Just imagine: her, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, covered in honey. Honey everywhere. On her breasts, on her back, belly, legs. And then the genitals. Her dick would look almost confused if it was covered in honey. Her butt along with the spaces that separated the parts that made her become the most beautiful cross of sexes on the entire universe. He'd stick piles of honey inside of her two holes, especially her holes. He could drink it straight out of her anus any day, and all of that soundtracked by her voice. Ah...

The man didn't even realize she was almost done from being hypnotized by her nude body and her presence. Then, she took the apron off, returning to her nude state of comfort, returning to the table with a butterscotch cinnamon pie in her hands. She then laid the pie down on the table and sat her wonderful ass down on the wine red ottoman again, ready to eat. Asgore was surprised, he never saw anything like that. The first slice of it almost led him to tears, it was easily the best thing he tasted. It was an explosion of taste in his mouth. He looked very happy, but not head over heels, even though he was internally. The dickgirl looked at him eat slice after slice, while remaining on the one she picked for herself. He doesn't know she added a special touch, she subtly added a bit of her own seed in the pie. He wouldn't be too bothered anyway if he found out. In the silence they stood again. The monarch broke it with an affirmation.

"That was the second best thing I ate in my entire 24 years up to this point."

She smiled and looked relaxed.

"What was the first one?"

"Your ass."

She laughed and looked visibly pleased by the joke. Toriel had never seen that sexual side of him, it was refreshing and got the hint.

Dishes were washed, tables were cleaned, and talks were talked. Toriel noticed that the king was subtly disrobing. About 10 minutes after he got to his underwear, he stood up and looked at the scissors. He looked down back at the gifted being in front of him and muttered "You know what to do" in a calm voice. She cut off his underwear and revealed his own member. It was large and thick, usually the ones you would think of when someone says "big" and "manly". His jewels weren't as detailed as the ones belonging to the woman in his presence, but were definitely better. You could tell he took care of his pride and joy very well. She smiled bright just at the thought of these delicious 19 inches inside of her again. She didn't care how. Both got closer and made out passionately. Asgore was happy to have his dream of an amazing lover that mixed the best of both worlds come true, Toriel was happy to have his dream of someone that pleased her intensively and relished in her wonderful dick. Both quickly got hard were ready for everything.

He had separated a bit of lube and hid it under his bed for when the time came. The procedure was the same, not a single part of her body was left dry. Gently fingering her, he told her to get on her knees and to open her mouth. She did without thinking twice. "Am I finally going to taste his?". She was correct, soon enough, his large member was inside her throat, who was getting numb with organized and dominating thrusts. He fucked the woman's face without looking back, yet with a certain delicacy to it. Soon enough he had seeded her entire mouth down under. Asgore left Tori to play with and taste his delicious cock. It was saltier than hers, as she tasted her own secret in the shower. His cum tasted richer than hers though, it was amazing for someone who was a complete virgin about 23 hours ago.

After more passionate kisses involving tongues and tasting of cum, Asgore applied another round of oil to her, especially inside of her ass. Little did she know and her prostate was a getting destroyed again. The king was merciless on her asshole. Both twisted and turned between positions, the only thing that stayed the same was how both of them were doing it: Asgore shoves his 19 erect inches inside of Toriel, while she moans, whimpers, swears, all in an act of pleasure as she gets destryoed. Her cock was rock hard too, the difference was that the monarch now jerked it off, leaving the hermaphrodite in an eye rolling state of joy and bliss. This was what she was lacking her entire life, something to do with her sexual organs. He passionately jacked her off while Tori was in another world of assfucking. In a wonderfully steady pace, Asgore numbed her ass with his member and milked her sensitive pure white dick with his hands, almost like a machine. The king stuffed the dickgirl's ass with his royal cum, and this time he drank off her. She went insane from all the stimulation, and Asgore was aware of that. So aware he still kept jacking her off until a certain point, where he grabbed her long cock, shoved it inside his wine cup, and with one finger, made her blow her load. The cup was filled to the brim with her semen, Toriel felt so dirty and overall slutty when her love drank from her milk, this time off a real cup, and not her own "teat".

Asgore joined the now fucked Toriel much like he did the night before, but way more loving. Both kissed fervorously, happy that they fucked. He picked up her dick and put it against his, in a happy frot. Even though her own cock would never be compared to another, she felt humbled and slightly ashamed by his penis, it was passive joy, though, for she loved having that up her own asshole. After one last kiss, the king asked the gifted peasant the question he'd been meaning to ask her.

"I love you."

Toriel blushed, it was so weird for him to tell a girl like her that with his dick against hers.

"These two days we had were simply the best I've had, without a doubt. Would you, um...marry me...?"

Toriel blushed even harder, she was unsure yet she couldn't say no to something like that. He had liberated her in a way no one else had and made her feel new things too. She said yes, and asked if she would continue to be fucked the way she was. He gently smiled.

"Good, I'm happy you feel that way too. This is just the beginning of your sexual escapades."

Both kissed tightly, breast against his chest, dick against dick.

"We'll have our own house, I told them to built a special home for when I found the one. You also haven't seen my closets yet, I have things you can only dream of."

Even though she was happy about what was going inside of her holes, she worried about the wedding. What would everyone think? Toriel also remembered that wedding dresses might be too soft to hide her wang.

"Oh, and I don't like ceremonies."

Phew. Close one, that was.

Asgore told her to get up, showed her a contract of sorts? Whatever it was, he told her to sign it. She did without thinking twice. He guided her by the hand to the balcony. Toriel was reluctant, she thought they'd see, but she remembered it was already past midnight. No one was awake at that time. Her nude gender bending body met the cold wind. She rested her dick and balls on the border, almost taunting the citizens that would deny her. With a hand on her butt, the other nude figure asked if she lived with somebody, she answered that she still lived with her mother. He went back in and told her to sign another thing, this time it was a letter informing her mother of what happened. She signed it, but worried that she might not receive it. Asgore assured her that that would not happen, so both went to bed. They wouldn't fuck twice, both orgasms left them blue-balled. The last question asked was if Toriel would still be able to be naked in their house and if they were going to be completely alone like now. The answer was yes.

Now at rest, both sinners laid down, contemplating what they did .


	3. Chapter 3

96 hours later before they first met, the news was already out that king Asgore had married another beautiful young female goat named Toriel. The king did not enjoy ceremonies and such. For such a figure, he did not like going public outside of speeches. For the female in question, most people had forgotten about her. A few of her old colleagues and professors had recognized her name but not who that name was tied to. Her mother was overjoyed that her little girl made it to that place in life and was euphoric when she read the newspaper. Either way, people didn't matter. Asgore was the fox to Toriel's hare, and they wanted to firm that forever by a wedding. Toriel felt open towards the monarch, and he felt a strong sexual and romantic attraction to her, either besides or because of her perfectly natural and functional penis. The blonde man felt attracted to male sexual organs, but he adored the female body. For him, the kind and perfect hermaphrodite he had intercourse with two times was heaven-sent.

Both woke up dressed in white and covered in red petals. The small ceremony was already over and all in the castle knew that both would stay in their new residence slightly far away from the castle. The couple's new house was big, almost like a mansion. The rooms were extremely comfortable and luxurious. Going up the stairs you would see their bedroom. It was extremely vanilla at that time, like a hotel room. Going down the stairs you would see a hallway with some doors, that was still not the end of the stairs, however. They ended at a locked iron door that said "Don't enter if you aren't us!" in Toriel's handwriting with a heart underneath. Summed up, the king and new queen's residence was the perfect blend of luxurious and comfortable, with a little touch of perverted down the stairs.

Both monarchs got up. Toriel looked up at Asgore and kissed him with pleasure, and he enjoyed that feeling. Her bulge was invisible in her dress, but it was still existant. Her long cock rubbed against her outfit and Asgore's leg lovingly. After a while of getting used to, the king asked the queen: "are we ready to leave?". Her response was positive. He went closer to her and ripped her clothes apart, along with the underwear she was using for the night before, revealing, once more, her precious jewels. Toriel's dress didn't even matter anyway. Ironically, for royalty, Asgore picked any random dress and it happened to fit her perfectly. She had literally no clothing, as both carelessly torn them apart and threw them in the trash to satisfy her newfound pleasure of being nude. Their bags were already carried to their home. Asgore's chambers had a secret path that led to the beginning of the walk to their home. So, without making a sound, the dickgirl and aryan man were on their way to their new home.

Their path was wonderful. Not too harsh terrain for the barefoot Toriel and it was covered with trees so the sun wasn't constantly shining on their faces. Asgore fixed his look on Toriel's body, specifically her breasts and her penis. Both jiggled left and right sensually. The king stopped to crack the typical immature "Mine's totally bigger!" joke. Toriel didn't get it. She did understand it, for Asgore was indeed larger than her, but it wasn't funny because she was never pressured into thinking her size mattered. Either way if she wasn't a gifted girl and just a hung man, it didn't matter. Her or his size would already leave some people jealous. After about 5 minutes in their way, they arrived.

Both were in front of a large wall with a locked door. The king opened it and both were in front of another large structure. This time, their house. Asgore had the keys so he entered first, the nude Toriel right after. She was stunned. The living room was gigantic to her, the kitchen was big and warm, the bathroom was fit for royalty. All of these luxurious scenarios were contrasted by a baroque atmosphere with all the furniture and wallpaper. Toriel felt more at home than in their castle. She lied down on the sofa and started to think about everything. Asgore went upstairs to check on their room. She thought it would be a good time for a quick masturbation session.

The king went to the living room in a thong that very thinly covered his monster cock and saw the plump shemale he called his fingering her pussy and jacking off. Toriel was shocked to have seen him walk in on her, but he wasn't phased. Asgore got closer and put his hand on her dick and started to masturbate it for her. He also did not leave her asshole unnocupied, by shoving two of his strong fingers inside her to touch and please her prostate. He started to kiss her dick and moved on to her breasts. Before he started practically breastfeeding on her, Asgore pervertedly asked:

"Have you ever been milked?"

"I-, ahhh... I want to..."

She didn't know what getting milked really was, though. Asgore took the raving with pleasure Toriel downstairs up to a door. He opened it and both saw a giant velvet purple hall filled with doors. He opened the fifth one to their left. Toriel saw a bunch of sex toys, an astounding amount. They all filled the large room, while she happily thought that all of these we're going to be used on her, her asshole, her pussy and, most importantly, her penis. Either way, she knew her king was a kinky fucker but she didn't know wha-ah! Wha...what happened? Something entered her ass again. It wasn't Asgore's cock because his was bigger, but it didn't vibrate and go up and down. Just what invaded her internal walls? Little did she know, she was tied to a chair with a vibrator inside of her. In front of her stood some sort of machine with two cup things and a tube attached to them leading to a little jar. What was Asgore planning to do?

The king came back with a smile on his face. He calmly placed the two cups on her breasts and turned the machine on. They started suckling at Toriel's breast, and milk was coming out. But wait, she wasn't pregnant. How did this happen? Both didn't know but they didn't care. Toriel's dick throbbed from the pressure on her breasts and the vibrator on her ass, Asgore had a more fucked up idea. He grabbed another longer cup and placed it on her long member. The dickgirl looked at him innocently but approving of his idea - he turned the machine on and the cup started going up and down her hung dick. Her moans got even more intense, that still wasn't enough because he kept turning the machine's intensity up and up and up. Eventually, her breasts weren't the only thing producing tons of milk. Both filled up the little jars attached to the tubes in there.

Asgore carried his loved one upstairs and to their bedroom. They both lied down on the bed they now called theirs. Toriel could barely keep her eyes open, Asgore could barely keep his eyes off her.

In a place they now called theirs, both lovers lied down and contemplated what they made together.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though the sun had no effect on her glistening albino skin, Toriel would still go out daily by a river that was a little away from their residency to sunbathe completely nude. She stood naked against the sun with her tits exposed and her profane penis by her side. Sometimes the queen would masturbate there on her own. Even for how stunning it was for her to get her little boypussy ravaged by Asgore's definitely large member, it still felt good to orgasm at the mercy of her own hand. That time she started wondering: "what if I was the one fucking Asgore?". Toriel drooled at the thought of her husband, as nude and as innocent as she stands everytime they fucked. She wanted to press her hung dick against his ass and just go to town. For all that desire, getting fuck felt so good, so she couldn't complain. But what was the cause for him not wanting to be the passive member? Maybe some sort of dominance complex. When both press their male organs against eachother he always seems to accentuate the fact that his is bigger than Toriel's. He mercilessly pounded her ass almost to make it so she can't do anything after. Maybe he just likes to fuck people with penises and only fuck them. Wait, that can't be it. For all the stories Asgore told Toriel of his underground school life's sex stories with other men, he had been the bottom once. She couldn't remember when though. She just wanted to keep the idea of her husband being the alpha male. Meh. Toriel preferred having her donut glazed than the other way around.

Little did she know but her drifting off made Toriel flood with sweat and her dick rock hard. It was pointing at the sun and almost reflecting the light with sweat, like a flesh lighthouse. She obviously wouldn't leave it at that. This time, though, Tori wanted to get an idea of what topping felt like. She got up and made the tightest possible circular shape with her two hands. She approached her dick to it and tried to thrust her plump hips and she did so fiercely. Her plump body and ass propelled forward in a fucking motion. Soon enough, her delicious milk was on the grass.

In his pitch black boxers hiding his genitals, immersed in a book with his beautiful pecs exposed for whoever dared to go there and see, Asgore stood quietly. He stared at the words arranged in an order that formed a poem with full attention until he heard the door slamming and his wife coming in. As Toriel grabbed the milky transparent robes that were made specifically for her by request of the king, she turned her back to the half-nude Asgore, who watched closely for that one moment and...There it was! Her legs spread a bit and revealed her anus, vagina and penis. The king went wild at that sight. Her asshole was now slightly looser from all the workouts Asgore's 19 incher gave it. Slightly below it, her pussy that was still a virgin, but had been tasted and licked ad nauseum before. And then below it was what made her special: her 12 inch cock. Not only was it larger than most males, it lasted even longer and tasted even better. After a single glass of her semen, no one would ask why the only thing both of them drunk most of the time was her semen. My god, being Toriel with all those gifts must be paradise. Her long dick made the king wonder for the first time in a while: has she ever fucked anyone? I mean, obviously she wasn't a virgin, but has she ever given anyone a good time from behind? He reminisced of all the sex toys that went inside her red asshole and all the things he masturbated her with, yet she remained passive throughout all of them. Maybe she just liked getting her prostate whacked until milk came out and she moaned like a dying cat. Asgore knew it felt good because he did try anal masturbation once, yet he was never passive during his undercover school years. He told the curious hermaphrodite he bottomed once but that was naught more than a lie. Either way, that was just a thought. The king wouldn't leave it at that, however. Without a trace of shame in his face, he asked Toriel bluntly:

\- Hey Tori, would you like to be the top for one night?

-H-huh?

The shemale turned back to him. Her penis pointed at him like an arrow.

\- To put it even more bluntly, would you like to fuck me?

\- W-well I-...uh...

\- What's wrong? You have a great dick.

\- I don't know how to thrust my hips...

Pfft. Is this serious? Asgore laughed loudly and grabbed her hand, taking her downstairs to where she was fucked and milked almost daily. He opened one of the doors and instantly grabbed a doll, seemingly out of thin air.

\- First step: put your penis inside this.

Toriel was even more nervous. She had to pretend she didn't know how to fuck someone.

\- Ok, now do as I do:

The king grabbed another and removed his boxers. His penis was in view. He inserted it inside the doll and started to thrust his hips back and forth the same way he did to Toriel, who was still perplexed. She wobbled her butt around strangely, which made her a laughing stock for a single moment.

\- Hahahaha...ah... oh man... Come here I'll show you

She went and Asgore grabbed her by the hips. He started gently aiding them back and forth, as he was doing. Soon enough she was fucking the doll. After words of approval from Asgore he let her hips just go. In a surprisingly short amount of time, the dickgirl was finally able to fuck someone. Later on, after dinner, they were ready to fuck. Asgore laid himself upon their bed and removed his underwear, revealing his behind. Toriel grabbed a bit of oil and spread it on her soft fat dick, soon enough inserting it into her husband's asshole. Her body slapped against his like a pillow. Asgore took it with only mild grunts. It wasn't soon before both realized they already came.

Even though the night was short, it was important for both of them. Asgore had shown Toriel new places, but that one was the newest. Filthy and tired, both lovers laid down on their beds and contemplated what they made so far .


	5. Chapter 5

Like any other evening, Toriel stood at the kitchen nude, with only an apron to hide the front of her body, preparing the dinner for her and her husband, the king. Just the way she liked it. It had been almost a year since both of them got married in secret and were living alone in their house, with only their television, an entire library of books, over a hundred room of toys and their own bodies to make time seem like it goes by fast. Toriel loved her husband deeply. Asgore, the one whom Toriel belongs to, put her on a pedestal. For her perfect hermaphroditism, he started to regard her as a kind of divine godess of love and (especially) sex. He really does exaggerate a lot. To be able to stay in love after 10 months of being mostly with themselves and only themselves is a true achievement.

The nude figure waited for her lover quietly. Toriel waited for about an hour and Asgore still didn't come. The food served was getting cold, yet she wouldn't eat after her husband came back from his political reunion or whatever she had heard at the moment. She rested her head on her arms which were resting on the sink andstared out the window while her albino ass was an easy target for anyone that came by the house. The figure waiting stood there looking at the stars before looking behind and not finding her man there. Sigh. The queen looked behind and expected to find the king there. He'd usually be nude in these situations, filling her up from the inside of her anus with a hand on her shoulder and the other either on her gifted penis or on her breasts. Ugh, these memories felt so distant even though they clung together every day. Meh, maybe milking herself one more time would make time go by faster.

Lifting up her apron without a care in the world and revealing her beautiful fat and long organ, Toriel got to work fast. With a toy she kept hidden on the kitchen, she went up and down her penis' foreskin in hope of her white cream that Asgore and herself were addicted to. Her testicles - plump filled with semen - swayed back and forth keeping up with her thrusts. Soon enough, Toriel fell delirious into the arms of an orgasm again, sending her milk into the glass of water she held, filling up the cup. In the melancholy afterorgasm, the nude shemale felt a thumb briefly go inside her anus and then the hand proceed to her ballsack, grabbing it gently. Another hand picked up the glass in front of her. The motion was followed by loud gulps.

"How smooth." Said a pleased Toriel.

"Hey, you know you like it." After putting down the glass, these were the words that came out of the king's mouth before sharing a deep kiss with his love. The generic "I missed you so much"es and others were definitely spouted during their embrace. Asgore laid Toriel on their sink and pulled her apron to the side like a curtain and was ready to undo his belt, pull down his pants and go to town on her, but he remembered they still had to eat.

Eating together after a day of not being with themselves was almost therapeutic. Asgore felt happy to be home, but Toriel felt something else that night. It was happiness but with a desire to make something that she never had felt before. It wasn't lust or sexual desire because she got stuffed everyday, it was the need for commitment, to take care of something together.

Later, in the couch of the living room, Asgore laid shirtless in the couch with only his tight underwear to cover his well hung penis, arms above his head, hairy and well built body exposed for anyone to see. Toriel walked in completely bare and laid to the side of her husband. My god, she was so soft. While they were sitting there simply killing time together, Tori came together and said that she wanted something bigger. Think of it as a declaration of deep love. What Asgore was hearing was candy to his ears. He wanted to have a child with her but he feared she didn't want to.

He stopped her in the middle of her words to kiss her. Asgore picked her up and laid her down in the table. Both were laughing very hard and euphorically. He took off his underwear and slowly entered inside her pussy. As 19 inches entered and left her vagina in a hypnotizing rhythm, Toriel was going insane. Her entire body was feeling the pleasure, especially her dick. The queen was rock solid. She stared at the ceiling with the biggest smile she ever put on on her life as her husband just kept going and going and going and going. Her vaginal orgasms led way to a giant spurt of semen from her organ, yet Asgore still wasn't done. About a minute later he went completely inside her and blew his load. Toriel felt the cum go inside her, and that strangely calmed her.

Both were exhausted from that. They could barely walk to their rooms. They didn't even make the bed, they just kind of laid down upon that mattress and silently thought about who could be coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Having to spend 9 months without any sexual intercourse and in the expectation of a baby was one of the most tantalizing, yet rewarding experience for the Dreemurrs. Asgore and Toriel kept awaiting nude and with a slight fear of what would happen for almost a year until it all climaxed in the painful birth of their son, Asriel, who was born very healthy and very strong in the middle of january. He was the sign of change for the couple. They would have to drop their hypersexual lifestyle to become a normal family, or at least keep it in secret.

Asriel Dreemurr, besides his royal blood, lived a normal life as a little kid. A smart and kind boy, he always went to school with a smile on his face after getting a kiss from his mother. He wandered off to a little school far away from the castle and way more distant from their house every weekday from 6:40 to 12:40. Shortly after his father escorted him to the guards that would take him to his little school, Asgore and Toriel had about 5 hours to do everything they wanted. It was almost ritual. Asgore comes back and once Toriel hears the door slamming she instantly takes off the dresses, tiny bras and shitty male thongs she wears so her body can breathe. The king would follow soon after, exposing his body and his manhood. After that, they just decided what to do randomly. Whether they'd spent the five hours filling Toriel's ass to the brim with semen, sunbathing nude with their dicks out, skinny dipping in the river nearby or just being nude was up to them. One thing had a schedule though. Once a week Toriel would lock herself in one of the toy rooms and refill the milk stock in their household. The results usually lasted a week.

Class ended and Asriel would happily and without a care in the world hop back to his house. Passing through neighbourhoods, castles and the hallway of trees before getting to his house. Both members of the royal family would greet their child as if nothing had happened, though more than once Asriel was greeted by his father in his boxers looking worried, beat up and sweaty. These times, his mother wouldn't be seen until about 10 minutes later. Soon enough, both parents would be fixed and dinner would be done and on the table. After that they would spend the rest of their day doing absolutely nothing. Watch the same television programs, listen to the same music and read the same books. All that would culminate into a night of rest.

One night, Asriel woke up scared. He had a horrible nightmare. Oh god, why? Like any kids startled by nightmares, he seeks console by going to his parents' bedroom. Maybe they'd let him sleep with them, maybe they'd tell him everything is fine, maybe they'd calm him down. The prince didn't know. He got out of bed with his green pajamas and took his little yellow blanket with him over to the kitchen first. Maybe a cup of water would help? It didn't. The startled Asriel waddled over back up the stairs through the long hallway to his parents' bedroom. Their lights were on. He first thought about knocking, but that would be an inconvenience to the monarchs. Maybe just entering? Nah, they probably lock the door and that would be an even bigger inconvenience. While sitting down by the door sad, afraid and on the verge of tears, he heard a step. Asriel got up gently and looked through the keyhole.

A hairy, masculine and nude blonde body was in scene. The man there sat on the bed facing the door with his arms behind his head, exposing his armpits. The figure's penis was simply rolled over his leg, It was like a snake. Eventually, Azzy recognized the hung figure that stood there.

"Dad? I-is that your..."

Eventually Asgore laid down on the edge bed facing sideways sexually. Another figure was in the room. It was apparently a female donning pink, slightly see-through robes. The man's hand soon reached out and opened her robes, revealing her body. It was a bit hard to see, but Asriel could see his father's hand reaching in the slightly opened robes. A long, soft and exremely white object was in view. The mix of the thing's female breasts and male penis left Asriel in a state of shock. Asfter playing with the organ, Asriel's father went in to taste it. He licked the penis sensually before putting it inside of his mouth. With one hand on the robed hermaphrodite's ass cheek, he thrusted her great manhood back and forth inside his mouth and throat, spreading the savory taste of her penis in his tongue. Another hend snuck in behind har and Asriel saw two fingers go inside of her asshole. The moans that followed after were a confirmation of his pained doubts.

"M-m-m-...mommy? You have one too?"

Her moans then spiked up into an orgasm. Toriel then laid down on the bed where Asgore made space for her to lay down. Grabbing at her breast and nibbling on her neck, he rubbed his immense penis on her ass cheeks sensually and adequately. Two hands and a few movements put Toriel on all fours and Asgore behind her. Without much preparation, the king put his royal penis entirely inside the queen leading her into a state of pain and pleasure that nobody thought could exist. Thrusting against her viciously, Asgore's hairy body slapping against Toriel's clean hermaphrodite body was a strange contrast to the child watching. The blonde aryan man mounted his lover like a bull, holding onto either her shoulders or her breasts. For the passive partner, having a man like Asgore at the helm was a ride. Toriel was in a state of bliss that only seemed to get heavier everytime she felt his penis dig more and more through her. She went back and forth with her long hard member wiggling around awkwardly, though with pleasure. The bed made a few noises but most of them were hidden by Toriel's penetrated moans. Asriel looked in curiosity as his mother's prostate was massaged violently. She moaned like a dying creature the entire time.

Sweet release came as both partners were pleasured. The monarch loudly grunted as what felt and looked like a gallon of semen filled up Toriel's puffy anus. Abruptly removing himself from inside her, Asgore smiled and laid down on the bed. Like always, Toriel couldn't breathe as she was still in all fours, recovering from that anal workout. The sight of her stuffed hole mesmerized her child, that stood no longer scared, but immensely curious and mostly bothered. Its outside looked like a rosebud filled completely up with Asgore's cream. Speaking of which, it was a commonly known fact that the king had an immense amount of testosterone to spare. Tall posture, deep voice and body hair. A stretch could even be made to his endowment, as his gigantic bulges were clearly visible, yet only his previous lovers, Toriel and now, Asriel knew of the amount of semen he could unload onto someone. She enjoyed the feeling of being a small container of semen, it was strangely satifying. Still dripping from the workout, Toriel turned to look at her husband. Completely relaxed, Asgore grabbed the hermaphrodite's hung member and proceeded to masturbate it. Before the milk came, the couple shared a deep kiss.

Walking away from the keyhole, Asriel had something else to dream about that night.

The alarm rang and the prince had to get up again. Out of bed, clothes on and head straight for breakfast. Azzy walked down the stairs without a worry in his mind, until he was greeted by his parents in the kitchen.

Apparently he had waddled into a deep and very important argument. His mother wore the same purple shirts she always does, while his father was wearing something odd: a pink tank-top?

\- Oh, come on. Pink totally fits me.

\- It's not the color, gorey, it just looks trashy.

\- I don't see it. Besides, when am I ever gonna wear these kinds of shirts? I don't have to be dressed for business everyday.

\- Nobody wants to deal with a hairy king that keeps showing off how much muscles he has.

\- I don't have them for nothing. Plus we're probably gonna be the only ones seeing this.

As he took a swig of coffee, Asgore saw his son quietly step into the kitchen.

\- Hey, champ. Did you sleep well?

He didn't. For a while the prince forgot about what he saw but seeing his father's revealing attire and noticeable bulge brought back the image of his father in the nude, intensively fucking his mother. Oh dear, his penis through a pair of shorts still looked as big as it does without them.

\- Good morning, sweetie!

Oh no, Toriel spoke to him with the same lightness as she moaned. By consequence, any image of her having sex led to the image of her hole glazed like a donut. Where the fuck is she keeping her dick anyway? It shouldn't be possible to hide a member that big under anything and still not have an obvious bulge popping out like his father. It should be even harder since Toriel is a woman and a plump one at that.

It was a silent breakfast that morning. His journey to school was even more meditative. Asriel's little 8 year old mind raced with thoughts.

"What exactly were they doing?" "Has my father been having sex with a man?" "Why does my mommy have a penis too?" "Why did dad use the upper hole?" "Why was he grabbing at her breast?" "Did mommy enjoy it?"

One happy perverted thought came to his mind.

"They are very big. Am I gonna be like that one day? Probably."

As he disappeared from the window view, the coast was clear. Asgore freed his penis first by taking off his shorts and boxers and laid down by the sofa. He decided to keep the tank-top as he genuinely believed it looked good on him. Toriel walked in with only her underwear. Bestowing his eyes upon her mostly nude body, the king only said one thing:

\- You know how much I love to see that little outline of your dick.

Asriel took one last look back at his home. He smiled nervously.

\- They're probably already doing it by now.

The little boy walking to school understood and, after a while, just contemplated upon what he saw that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Asgore had forgotten how thick and big Toriel really was. He stared off into nothing while his wife went to town on his hole behind him. Even though she almost never topped, the queen was unforgiving as a top. Forgetting her awkward first experience, she was in complete control of intercourse the entire time. Her penis immobilized Asgore viciously as she tore his ass to pieces. Her testicles slapped in a strange rhythm against the king's behind with her ass cheeks wide open, exposing to a possible voyeur her puffy anus and vagina. Speaking of anuses, the king's was in shreds. Toriel's member moved his hole around in an enviable manner. With his extremely well endowed penis behind his legs while in a face down position, Asgore grunted but wasn't ashamed of moaning sensitively to his lover's penis. Any attempts of the river nearby disguising both of their sounds was futile. That scene was beautiful. The contrast between the plump and silky smooth Toriel topping Asgore, who had only gotten hairier and chubbier throughout the years after his son's birth. It was like two gods making love.

Plap, plap, plap, plap, plap, plap, plap, plap, plap, plap.

In a few moves, Asgore had his leg over Toriel's shoulder, who even more viciously penetrated him as he entered a state of delirium. With complete disregard for delicacy, the queen grabbed her bottom's 19 incher and proceeded to masturbate it the way one would milk a cow. Completely and utterly dominated, the male figure in the scene's golden hairs were glistening gold from sweat. In the last moments before an orgasm, Toriel let go of stroking his foreskin. Through violent thrusts, she punched the semen out of Asgore, while not much later filling him up with her own load. What was left of the king was a musky, tired, chubby nude body on the ground with an asshole filled up with cum from his own wife and a large penis doused in semen that would send shivers down his entire body if touched at that moment of sensitivity and pleasure. As a finisher, his lover had the sensibility to rim him at the end. Toriel tasted her own semen inside of his anus and felt Asgore's taste on her entire tongue. After all this, all the hungest power couple did was look at the river.

Mmm, the river. Swimming there sounds like an amazing idea. Just skinny-dipping after wild sex and feeling the refreshing water on both of their penises was paradise. Or maybe they'd just fall asleep to the sound of the flowing water. They couldn't laze around for that long since Asriel would be coming back from school not much longer from then.

Back home, while Asgore was very close to giving up on fitting a 15 inch flaccid cock and fruit-like testicles inside of an old pair of pants that he loved, Toriel laid on their bed without anything on her mind. Actually, nothing on her mind is incorrect; her mind was racing with thoughts that simply hadn't come the way they did on that moment before. Looking down at her completely bare body, had she changed for the better at all? Was she happier? The queen got up and went to the living room. She supported herself on the windowsill and stared out the window at the way to their house's door. The view was modest: Lots of trees and a few stones that lead to the dreemurr residency, but Toriel was seeing something else.

Step by idle step, the hermaphrodite walked up the stairs and stood in the corridor just a little bit before the couple's room. With a sigh, she asked herself internally if there was something missing. As she melancholically walked in the room, she saw her husband still trying to fit tight and old pants in himself. Asgore had stopped wearing underwear as he had grown too big and just felt it was unnecessary (in his own words: the less clothes, the better). The pants barely got through his legs - which had only gotten more dad-bodier with time - and the sheer size of his penis made it extremely uncomfortable to try to put it in. Besides his size, his heavy ballsack just made it impossible for them to go in without pain. This is the most Tori had ever seen him get upset or slightly less happy about anything. Asgore had gone through a lot in his life and the only time his own partner had ever seen him struggle with anything had to do with having testicles too big. Is this idiocy? Toriel stared at Asgore as he grunted loudly and threw his old pair of pants to the side and turned around. A smile formed on his face just as the king saw his wife again. His sudden change of mood perplexed the queen for a while, but she understood: his happiness came from simplicity. He never let anything get to him and saw everything as it is. It was meaningless sex on a daily basis and exposing your hung penis to whatever onlooker that's present. In a way, that made her love him even more.

She leant in for a kiss, to which Asgore consented to. In an embrace, both of them threw their bodies against their bed. Her penis snuggled up under his longer organ. They stopped to just stare into each other for a brief while, only to connect mouth-to-mouth again. Her hand slyly went from the nape of his neck to his butt, grasping it gently. Asgore turned around her be forming a 69, and almost swallowed her thick cock whole. Toriel felt his soft beard on her member and was faced with a gigantic penis that sparkled gold with hair. She got to work fast. His dick found a place in Tori's throat fast, though not without some difficulty. His girth almost widened her esophagus. Playing yet again the active role, Tori thrusted against Asgore's mouth, which softly gagged. While the monarch's hands held the queen's soft ass, her own fingers entered and left his anus. 12 minutes in leisurely oral sex and a surge of pleasure filled Toriel's penis. Not too long after, a prostate-driven load of cum filled up Toriel's mouth with content.

Turning back around to a normal position, both goats laid against the wall and pulled a blanket over their nude bodies. Asgore laid with his arms behind his head, completely relaxed after everything. Toriel rested her head down on his nipple close to his armpit and gently masturbated him under the sheets. The king drifted off as he felt a pair of hands fondle his giant scrotum and move his foreskin up and down. Eventually he noticed that both of them had stopped and that Toriel had fallen asleep. Indifferent to whatever time had gone by in between his anus getting mistreated and penetrated by a river and his penis getting abused in the bed he sleeps on at night, he turned his white back to the wall and gave into sleep.

Asgore gently opened his eyes and saw Toriel was still sleeping. Even though he should have woken her up, the sleepy monarch decided to leave her resting for a little longer. He headed completely nude over to the bathroom to shower a little, since he smelled of sweat after all that action. While the warm water washed over his king-like body, Asgore used the situation to finish the orgasm Toriel didn't finish when she started jacking him off. He didn't want to autofellate himself today because his hair would get sticky again and was just tired from getting worked out. Even though he was durable, Asgore's horse-like cock wasn't made of steel, taking very fewer grasps to ejaculate than normal this shower. Without any care whatsoever, he stepped into the corridor with a towel on his shoulder, as he didn't feel the need to cover anything up. However, one quick look sideways introduced his nude body to his son and an unknown human child.

He stormed back into the bedroom and slammed the door, wondering what the hell both were doing there.


	8. Chapter 8

"Many years after the war, in 201X, a human child climbs Mount Ebott for their own mysterious reason. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. The child discovers a mysterious hole and falls in."

The day the Dreemurrs met Chara - the first human to come in contact with a monster in what appeared to be centuries - was oddly turbulent. The young boy's first contact with a monster was with Asriel, as he was the only one that answered to his calls. The prince led Chara to his home, where they could hopefully stay. Chara, eventually, was viewed as a sign of hope for the underground. Asgore and Toriel treated him like a son, while Asriel considered him a brother that transcended bloodlines.

...

Friday, 5 AM. Waking up earlier is always horrible. The kids are still sleeping and Asgore had to leave earlier because of a meeting. Toriel's soft, albino body was nude in a bed that only had sheets to cover herself. The royal couple would usually wake up early to start the day off with orgasms. They would use up the time that both their children were asleep to take care of their morning woods. This time, the tongue that rimmed the queen's pussy, the horsecock that fucked her ass, the hands that milked her breasts and the penis that she loved to deepthroat were all absent. She lifted up the sheets and looked down at the large rose-tipped flesh pole that was attached to her. What a miracle, she only woke up semi-hard today. To be fair, Asgore wasn't there to tastefully play with her genitals.

Toriel got up and looked herself in the mirror. She had lost a little fat recently, that was probably the best state she'd seen herself in at the moment. She could stare at her nude body for hours on end but, ugh, she had to go get dressed and prepare breakfast for the kids. The queen would love to stay completely bare all the time but unfortunately, not only was that taboo, she had a penis (a large one at that).

Toriel went to the dresser to get a pair of underwear, but today she decided to be a little more adventurous: She wanted her breasts and genitals to be free and in general show off, but not enough that an outfit seems useless. The herm searched through her wardrobe tried to think of options. She had found a skirt that she once bought when she visited the city but soon discovered that, without anything to hold her down, her massive dick would still go under it and be in clear view. She found one of her long robes that she wore when Asgore and her were out in public. Eventually, she found the perfect outfit.

6:48 AM, the kids come down the stairs bringing their backpacks with all their school supplies in it. Chara and Asriel head to the kitchen where they find a very surprising, pretty much 99.5% nude figure turned around. Toriel was reaching for something in one of the bottom cabinets in the kitchen. She heard them stepping in and greeted them warmly.

\- Good morning boys! Did you sleep well?

Their mother was wearing only an apron. She felt absolutely amazing and that was apparent in the tone of her voice. It was, in a certain way, the perfect outfit for what she wanted. Nothing showed in her front and she was, truly, nude, but what she didn't know is that, when she bent over or when she turned around at all, her anus, pussy, cock and ballsack would be in plain sight.

\- Y-yeah...

Asriel was the first one to answer. Both were staring very closely at her mother's genitals. Her penis was so huge and it looked completely soft. The rose tip looked to be a little bit lubricated. The size of her ballsack made them wonder if it was so big that it couldn't fit in their hands. Slightly above it was her pussy and asspussy. The fact that both of them coexisted mystified them, but the fact that Toriel's asshole had a cute very tiny prolapse that made it look like a rosebud made them think more. Asriel felt awkward but Chara felt aroused and smiled the moment he saw Toriel's genitals.

\- Great! Breakfast's on the table. I already ate, so don't worry.

Toriel got up and turned around at them. She got weirded out as to why they were staring at her the way they were.

\- What's wrong?

Chara's intensely perverted mind wanted to compliment her fine assets, but decided not to, just to avoid starting something he didn't want to.

\- Nothing.

Breakfast was strangely silent that day. Nothing had really happened in Toriel's mind. Maybe it was because Asgore was gone. Both kids quickly packed their bags and went to class. As Tori saw both boys disappear in the horizon, she felt an extreme feeling of satisfaction and quickly took off the apron and held her cock a bit. She didn't want to do anything productive today and just cum until she was dry. She headed to the stairs and went down carrying only a bunch of keys and two video cameras. The stairs ended at an iron door that said "Don't enter if you aren't us!" and then a heart. Toriel thought that was awfully cute of her to write that.

She opened the door and, upon entering the hallway, closed it and locked it again. After strolling through a bunch of doors, the hung dickgirl entered the last door on the left. She was soon faced with a pump and a chair with a large, elaborate, phallic object strapped to a piece of metal that moved back and forth. Toriel sat down and strapped herself to the chair. She then placed one video camera on a table to the right of her breast with the shot being her penis to her face. The other on another table that was right in front of her asshole and vagina. After turning both cameras on, she turned both the milking machine and the fucking machine on.

...

The bell rang and Asriel and Chara left school. They'd walk home watching calmly the impressionistic landscapes they passed by, usually killing time by talking about and commenting on things that happened recently. This walk seemed awfully quiet for both of them, though. Both princes had talked a lot during the day but nothing was coming out of them. Silence. After many trees and secret paths, they soon saw their house again. Before they entered, Chara thought to himself.

\- I hope mom still only has her apron on.

Asriel glared at his brother as if he knew what he was thinking. He understood that his brother was pervy, but not that much.

To the dismay of Chara, Toriel wasn't. She now donned a purple hooded robe with the Delta Rune on the chest area and a loincloth-y bottom part. Her bulge was still apparent but not anything that actually revealed her genitals unless one were to look under the robe. Asgore especially loved that outfit because all he needed to do to fuck her was lift the back part up, spread her cheeks and slide his cock in.

\- Hey kids! How was school?

Something about the way she talked made her seem incredibly happy but also a bit dizzy. To make up for all the silence on the way there, Asriel and Chara opened their mouths and spoke as if it was some form of political debate. In between laughter and quips, eventually one of them would take a bite out of their lunch. After a few minutes, everyone had finished eating. Toriel had already begun washing the dishes when she said to not ask for dessert because she hadn't made anything. That remark was followed by a conjunct "awwww" by both Asriel and Chara. Their mother laughed it off and told them to look for something in the fridge if they really needed it. Suddenly, in a quick turnaround that was quickly followed by a cocky, almost sexual pose with crossed arms, Toriel asked them a question

\- Boys, I have a question. Do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?

Chara quickly answered with cinnamon, while Asriel was unsure and delayed it a bit until saying butterscotch.

\- Oh... Well thanks!

The kids didn't know what to make of it, so they just went upstairs to their bedroom.

The little bedroom on the second floor of the dreemurr residency felt so comforting and warm for all its simplicity. What once was just a big only child's room was now an even comfier room for two bros. The beds of both princes were at opposite ends of the room, Asriel's being on the window. In between both beds there was a table and a chair that both of them used to do homework. Their closet was in front of Chara's bed along with a box they'd keep some comic books in.

Chara went upstairs and threw his backpack on his bed, while Asriel gently put it on the front of his on the other side of the room. The human jumped violently on his mattress while the monster grabbed a comic book and sat down with his back resting on the wall to read it. Staring at the ceiling, one brother asked to the one that was reading.

\- Hey, why is dad's away today:  
\- I don't know, he didn't tell me.  
\- You think it has to do with some royal matters or something?  
\- Probably, I just know that he'll probably be back tomorrow morning.  
\- Huh... Could it possibly have something to do with mom?  
\- Pfft. No way. They're mad about eachother. It would be too surprising if dad was lying to her. It's almost as they love eachother too much. Bleh.  
\- You're right. Why have an affair when your wife is someone like Tori.  
\- Huh...

Asriel didn't bother with what his brother said and kept reading. Soon enough it was night time. Both kids had enjoyed the amazing butterscotch cinnamon pie that Toriel had made for them and were already snuggling up in bed after a shower. Tomorrow was saturday, so there was no reason to worry about waking up early. What a great feeling. The light was out in the kids' bedroom. The warm massive darkness engulfed them and the gentle warmth of their covers lovingly endeared them to close their little eyes and give into sleep. No one could resist breaking down on a bed like that. Ahhh... Good night world...

...

\- Psst, hey Asriel, wake up!  
\- Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh... what do you wa-  
\- Shhhh! Follow me.  
\- But whyyyyy...  
\- You'll see!  
\- What time is it?  
\- Half past midnight, but that doesn't matter!

Asriel didn't want to leave the coziness of his bed, but he was already up and his brother would just keep pestering him if he did. Reluctantly, the boss monster left got up and followed Chara to their parents' room.

\- Yeah, it's mom and dad's room. What about it?

Chara and Asriel stood by the door quietly, trying to not make much noise. Chara slid his hand down to the doorknob and attempted to opening. Asriel didn't worry about it because he was sure that it was locked. Both of them were slightly startled to see that it was open.

\- A-are we going in there?  
\- Yep. C'mon Asriel, don't be a coward!

The boy gently opened the door and both of them went inside, before closing the door again. In the giant bed that was in front of the door, covered only by a few sheets, was Toriel sleeping.

Both princes got right by the queen's side. Toriel was sleeping on the right of the bed. All of her curves were visible. Even her cock's bulge. The gentle sheet covered her body up to her cleavage. The sight of her left the human 13 year-old fully erect. Asriel looked extremely worried about what would happen if she woke up that instant, but Chara didn't care at all. He adamantly, but subtly took the sheet up from her cleavage and gently uncovered Toriel. Asriel's heart started racing when his brother started to grope Toriel's breast. The human prince looked hypnotized by how the rose-tipped albine skin moved with his hand's movement. The queen's peaceful face started to smile and she giggled a little bit. Her white penis raised from excitement to the surprise of both kids.

Chara looked at Asriel and Asriel looked at Chara.

\- D-don't drag me into this!  
\- I know you want it too - Chara said pointing at Asriel's surprisingly large boner.  
\- Shut up!

Chara was sure that Asriel wanted to suck his mother's cock, and he knew how he would get him to do it. The human crouched down in front of her dick.

\- We'll do it together, OK?

\- On 3...  
\- ...I want to take her alone...  
\- Oh? Then I'll take her ass then.

Asriel switched places with Chara, that laid himself down on the bed facing Toriel's butt. Both of them looked at each other and the monster in the green pajamas whispered.

\- 1...2...3...

At 3, Asriel gently put his tongue around his mother's glans, making her smile. He circled around her foreskin before gently suckling the tip of her dick. Before he had even noticed, Asriel was already fondling her ballsack while deepthroating his own mother. Half of her massive cock was inside his throat and he savoured every part of it. Looking up, he saw his mother smile plainly. That feeling oddly made him happy, so he kept going. Eventually, Chara butted in.

\- Hey I want some now!  
\- Too... *mmm*... late...  
\- Hey!

Both of their tongues were now aggressively fighting on and licking the large albino cock that was present. Chara went as fast as he could to cover more area, while Asriel tried to just deepthroat it and kick his brother out. Eventually one of them pushed the other and they moved away from the dick to start fighting.

\- Hmmm? Why have yo-!

Oh no.

Toriel woke up and instantly saw the boys in what looked to be an embrace, even though they were frozen in their places. She gasped and went back at the fact that both of her children were exposed to her nude, hermaphrodite body. Even worse, she looked down at her penis. Pleasure still surged through it and she noticed it was wet, presumably with spit. Toriel got up from the bed and started to shout at the two boys. That was perhaps the first time she got upset with her children.

\- What the fuck do you think you're doing here?! Do you two not know what privacy is?! I don't know what's worse. The fact that I can't get away from this or the fact that you two sucked my dick! Ughhhhhhh...

Asriel and Chara's faces became red. Absolute red. They went in to do something that is wrong on various levels and now they got caught. Toriel was shamefully staring them down. What's worse is that she was completely nude. Her erect cock moved everytime she angrily spoke. Asriel tried to apologize and to make this over quicker.

\- S-s-s-sorry mom...We'll be going to bed now.

That statement left Toriel with a strange feeling of wrath. So they get caught fellating her and now they think they can just waltz away and forget all this?

\- Don't you think that you should at least finish what you started?

She stared at the boys with a face of perversion and contempt. They were frozen in place.

\- Well?

The large-cocked boss monster was now calling them to make her orgasm. Both children were indubitably attracted by the penis, though they were afraid to take a step forward. Eventually, they started. Chara swallowed most of it right away while Asriel went for her testicles. Soon both started duking it out with their mouths for control of the shaft. Any onlooker would think that they were kissing. Both were competing for their mother's orgasm. Toriel didn't care at all about who would win and who would lose because her penis felt like it was about to burst from the pleasure. In a viscious move, Chara stuck his fist inside of Toriel's asshole. That move changed his mother's soft moan into a delirious scream of pleasure. Soon enough a great load of semen shot up over their faces. His fist went in a bit deeper and her penis throbbed. Asriel cleaned his face with his hand and sat down on the ground while Chara removed his fist from Toriel. After about a minute of huffing and puffing, the queen carefully told their children:

\- If you two wanted to do this so much you should have just told me. Now go to sleep.

As both princes were leaving, they heard:

\- And if you two suck me off when I'm asleep again, you're getting 13 inches worse than an ass whooping.

The door was shut and now Toriel was in the room alone. Did she contradict herself with the first thing she told them because she looked angrier earlier? Whatever, she still wanted to do it again. Her cock was half-hard again. Toriel started wondering if she could start being nude around the house again, now that it became useless to hide her body. She heard the door open again.

\- Hey, honey.

Asgore came in and slowly started to disrobe.

\- Good evening, fluffybuns. How did it go?

\- Hehe, don't call me that. It went nice, if not a waste of time. Ugh, I'm so tired. What did you do here when I was out?

\- Not much, actually. I just made food. There's still some pie if you want. Oh! By the way I have another recording of me with those machines.

\- Great, now I'm hungry for pie.

\- Watch out, Gorey, you're putting on a few pounds.

\- Whatever! As long as I don't have a giant belly and know that you'll still be beside me I won't worry about eating.

At that moment, Asgore removed his underwear and his penis unfolded until right before his knee. The king then lied down on the bed by his queen; groping her breast and proudly pushing his cock against her puffy anus, but without enough strenght to enter.

\- For someone who was tired you sure are horny.

\- Heh.

He got up and put his queen on in all fours before delightfully pushing himself entirely inside of her. Toriel was fucked with the fury of a racehorse. Asgore's cock felt delightful. They spend the entire night in coitus.

Saturday, 8AM. The royal couple woke nude under the bedsheets. Toriel turned around at Asgore, who was half asleep and had turned around in the middle of the night. She got closer, making him the little spoon and whispered in his ear.

\- Good morning, sleepyhead.

Pretending not to listen, Asgore stood still in his place. Being aware of what her husband was doing, she groped him:

\- I said, good morning sleepyhead!

\- Ughhhhh, come on. It's saturday. I don't want to do anything today.

\- That's fine, you can do that without staying in bed. Also, don't put clothes on today, ok?

\- What about the kids?

\- The only thing they have the right to be surprised about is your size.

Asgore wondered about his wife's sudden decision to stay nude.


	9. Chapter 9

Toriel's tired eyes opened slowly. The first thing she saw was Asgore's hairy armpit. What a sight to kick off a sunday morning. He always seemed to sleep with one of his arms raised. The queen couldn't stand there judging him on how he sleeps, though, as she had something planned for the day. She quickly left the bed and threw the clear bedsheets aside. Before leaving, she took one last glance at her husband. Toriel had accidentally thrown the bedsheets out of the bed and uncovered Asgore. Meh, it was hot anyway.

Both royal princes of the underground - the boss monster Asriel and the human boy Chara - were already in the kitchen and out of their pajamas. Their mother came nude down the stairs, though that wasn't a surprise anymore. Friday they had already experienced the taste of their mother's throbbing cock and the day after they had already gotten used to their parents' cocks. Even Asgore's.

\- Okay, you two know what to do right?

\- Uh huh!

\- Alright then, I'll be waiting for him in the bathroom...

Toriel then went up the stairs and left the boys watching their mother's anus.

...

*Yawn*

Asgore looked up at the ceiling desperately wanting to go back to sleep. What was it, like 8am? It's still insufferable. If staying in bed the entire day stuffing your overgrown penis in your wife's, a wonderful hermaphrodite's, albino ass was a viable option, Asgore would surely take it. Unfortunately, Toriel was already out of bed and the king didn't want to stay in bed just masturbating and shoving himself down his own throat. He got up from the bed, put on a red robe with its sleeves pulled back and left the bedroom.

Asgore silently went down the stairs. Well, not silently, as his large steps could be heard. Arriving in the kitchen, a white and red cake stood on the table. There was something written on it, though before Asgore even realized that both Asriel and Chara jumped out of under the table and shouted:

\- Happy birthday daaaaad!

That's right, it was August 18th, Asgore's birthday! He is now one year closer to death. Also, according to astrology, he's a vibrant Leo!... Whatever that means. Apparently he likes to take control and show himself off. Though, that does mean that he is compatible with Toriel, who is a Libra! At least that's what is supposed to be.

Both kids hugged their father deeply in celebration of his birthday. Asgore felt warm and happy inside.

\- So you do think of your old man! Hahahaha! Thanks, kids...

It felt great knowing that both of your children love you and remember you. It was going to be a good day. Asriel and Chara, however, asked eachother if they were ready, answered that they were, counted to three and, on three, looked up at him and said:

\- Someday, we want to have a cock as large as yours too!

All three bursted out in laughter. Asgore, with a smile on his face, said.

\- Oh... haha... Wow... I don't know how to feel about this...

Then sat down on the table. The king made himself a cup of coffee. Chara cut a slice of cake and offered it to his father, who accepted it joyfully. Taking a swig of the coffee, he continued to talk to his kids.

\- I do think you two are going to be well hung when you're all grown up. I'm sure about it. And if someone ever tells you that size doesn't matter, tell them they're correct, but that they'll never know how good it is to have 15 inches hanging from your crotch and freeing your giant cock after wearing tight-ish pants.

A glorious bite of cake was taken by the king as the two boys watched. They didn't have anything to say to that. Hung or dumb, they loved their father a lot, and he loved them back.

Asgore laid back on the kitchen chair after finishing the slice of cake he had plus two more, putting his hands on his belly. Looking up, he heard the kids shout.

\- We have a present for you!

\- Oh really?

\- Yeah dad, it's upstairs!

\- Thanks, but I'm gonna stay here for a while *yawn* longer.

...

The door was opened and a beautiful sight opened up in front of Asgore. Toriel's puffy anus stared at him deeply. Some beads looked to have gotten there before him. Under it, her magnificent cock wrapped in a red lace, as if it were an ornament. As large and as milkable as ever. And above it, her testicles. Filled to the brim with semen. She was tied up, blindfolded, oiled and gagged - a true gift for her husband.

Asgore didn't play around and quickly got to work. After opening his robe and throwing it to the side, he quickly went to Toriel. A sudden push removed the beads from her ass. His tongue knew exactly what spots made her moan, and Toriel could only stand there enjoying the pleasure. He didn't want to waste time, but wanted to tease his wife a little. Putting his penis in the middle of her ass as if it were a hot dog and gently rubbing it close to her asshole drove Toriel insane. Soon enough she felt the tip and shortly after, Asgore's monstrous penis inside of her ass.

As always, it was like a log just invaded her asshole. Not that it felt bad, anything but that. Asgore couldn't possibly contain himself in this occasion. Toriel's asshole was oiled before so it made for an easier entrance, but her hole was still as tight and pleasure inducing as ever. All of his 19 inches had a home inside her. With every thrust, his penis was caressed by her insides. And with that, her moans were the soundtrack. He had put her on top of him so now he got the greatest view ever.

With every thrust pounding her asshole to shreds, Toriel was almost in tears. He felt so much better on his birthday. There was a strange objectivity to how he was fucking her that day. If she didn't have a blindfold on and looked back, she would see that Asgore was almost in a trance, ensorcelled by the perfection of her body. Eventually Toriel's anus started to take control. Moving up and down on his dick, almost straddling it. He was moaning more than her.

A swift position change to all fours made Toriel leave her power bottom spot. Now not only did she feel 19 inches leave and enter her, but also Asgore's large testicles slapping against her frequently. He grabbed at her white big breasts as if he wanted to milk them. They had gotten to a point of delirium in their own pleasure, specifically Toriel as she was ravaged against the wall. A long shot of cum had left Toriel's penis before Asgore himself shot his enormous load inside of her.

Toriel - unwrapped and cuddling on the bed - stood close to Asgore when she heard.

\- Dad come down! We made you lunch.

Mmm, lunch. Delicious. Asgore wanted to ravage Toriel a bit more but could really eat something. He put some clothes on and left.

Toriel, not very long after, heard both of the children screaming that dad had fallen down.


End file.
